pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Raid
Raid is a Multiplayer gamemode added in the 16.2.0 update, unlocked at Level 10. 4 players must complete certain objectives to reach the goal while surviving against hordes of enemies. How to Play A team of 4 players are set in a map, where they must venture throughout the map to look for keys to unlock the next area, eventually leading to main objective of the map. Players must survive through waves of monsters that will hunt down the team. To unlock a new area, the team must defeat a boss, who will then drop a key. The players must complete the main objective within the given time limit, otherwise they will lose the match. Strategy Due to the gamemode's heavy emphasis of teamwork and collaboration, a team must work together in order to complete the objective. *If you have 3 friends (as randoms cannot be trusted normally because of uncertainties for lag, weapons and modules), should your team be split into 4 roles: ** The Main DPS (Player 1) - P1 should be taking out bosses and the person should be protected by P4 and P2 mainly when fighting bosses. Weapons with high ammo such as Champion Peacemaker and Excalibur should be used due to their high ammo. ** Secondary DPS (Player 2) - P2 should try to take out a chunk of the bosses‘ health and kill stronger enemies. High damage snipers such as Antivirus are good weapons to use due to its high damage. Shotguns such as Viking can also come in handy if your sniper requires reloading. ** Crowd Control (Player 3) - P3 should clear out swarms in the area for P1 and P2 to eliminate the boss. Destruction System and Royal Ashbringer comes in handy when clearing out weaker targets that comes in groups. After clearing out the weaker targets your splash damage weapon can help a lot since the spawned monsters from bosses are usually weak to splash. ** Support (Player 4) - P4 should assist everyone else (Mainly P1 in areas with bosses) using healing items and play a similar role of P2 if P1 falls. Healing staff comes in handy since it can also play in a role of P3 as you heal other players. Using automatic weapons are recommended for clearing out strong enemies. Slowing targets and random effects weapons are good for weakening such targets as well. Sometimes you just need luck in order to win. Also, communicate with your team would help more than this alone. If you have a group voice chat (such as Discord), you can use them to your advantage. Weapons can be alternated depending on your level. Use the weapons you are confident with using and have the right modules are vital. Maps * Dead City * Magical Valley Trivia * In the 16.5.0 update, checkpoints were added. * You can get over the wall to get to the Bridge boss with Demoman by stacking the mines and jumping. * You can't earn the Tournament Chest from winning Raids. * Monster don't drop shards anymore, they drop coins. Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Modes